Love Never Dies
by ejzah
Summary: A sort of sequel to a previous story of mine, "Memento". Deeks receives an unexpected gift.


A/N: Because love never dies. References to my story, "Momento". This is definitely another more silly one.

* * *

Hey Kens," Deeks said as he came back in from getting the mail. "Do we have a wedding I don't know about?"

"No, why?" Kensi replied with a frown. She had one of her personal weapons dismantled and spread out on the kitchen table along with her favorite cleaning kits. Deeks deposited a large, ornately wrapped package in the middle of it all, scattering a few carefully arranged pieces.

"Because this freaking giant gift box was by the front door," he replied, gesturing unnecessarily to the box which was roughly two feet tall and three feet across. "I thought maybe you ordered something for one of the Cupcake Squad."

Kensi shook her head, regarding the gift cautiously, as though it might explode at any moment. Given their history, it wasn't the most unlikely conclusion.

"Nope. None of them are getting married or having babies that I know of. Did you see who left it?"

"Yeah, UPS." Deeks gave it a quick jab with one finger, but all it did was shake a couple of the perfectly curled golden ribbons on top.

"Maybe it's just an early anniversary present," Kensi suggested reasonably.

"Or a freaking time bomb left by one of the many maniacs we've put away." She rolled her eyes at him, while she started reassembling the gun.

"See if there's a note. Maybe it says who sent it," Kensi suggested, apparently far less worried than he was. Although, he noted that she held the gun at ready as though it could protect them from whatever might be inside.

Rifling through the mess of ribbons, Deeks found a small card. It matched the rose colored wrapping paper and was embossed in gold. Inside it said "Happy Anniversary".

"Huh, I guess you were right," he said, feeling a little silly and slightly let down at the anticlimactic reveal.

"I bet it's from Mindy. Open it up." She set the gun to the side and grabbed a packet of pretzels, which she began munching on. As Deeks started tugging at the main bow, she leaned against his shoulder.

"You know, there's something kind of familiar about this wrapping paper."

"You mean, unnecessary and overdone?" Kensi asked derisively. "Not that I would ever tell Mindy that," she added hastily and Deeks smirked at her while he removed the paper and started to lift the lid.

"Well, whatever she got us, it's pretty heavy. I hope it's..." he trailed off, setting the lid to the side. On top there was a single sheet of expensive looking writing paper. His gaze immediately dropped to the bottom of the note and he swore under his breath. "It's from Kirkin," he told Kensi.

"You're joking," she said loudly, coughing slightly on a pretzel as she leaned over his shoulder to get a better look.

"I wish I was. 'Dear Martin, it came to my attention that I have overlooked a most important date for the past several years. Please accept these gifts as a token of my fond affection. Hopefully it makes up for my egregious mistake. Happy 7th, my Dear One. Forever yours, Anatoli Kirkin.'"

Deeks dropped the note on the table, feeling very unnerved and astonished."

"Oh my god," Kensi murmured, covering her mouth. She sounded close to laughter and he turned to her accusingly. "It is an anniversary present. But not for us."

"No."

"Oh yes. You guys met in that bathhouse seven years ago. Anatoli Kirkin totally sent you an anniversary present. Open it."

"I'm afraid to," he said, only half joking.

"Oh come on, you have to see what the man gave you."

"Fine, but if it's anything like the last one, I'm burning it." He raised his finger to emphasize his point and Kensi nodded, urging him to hurry up.

Carefully, he removed the Styrofoam packing that was tightly wedged inside the box. He pried the front piece off, frowning at what appeared to be a sculpture. He tilted it to get a better look and Kensi let out a squeal of delight.

"It's you!" she said, unable to contain her laughter. And so it was; an extremely, and super disturbingly, realistic sculpture of Deeks that stopped at his shoulders. His hair was shorter, more like he'd worn it a few years ago and only slightly messy. And the sculpture version of him was smoldering in a way he was certain Kirkin had never had the pleasure of witnessing.

"Why?" he murmured, once again thoroughly unnerved.

"This is incredible," Kensi whispered.

"Yeah, if you like things that are creepy. What is this even made of, copper?" He tilted it to the side, unable to stop himself from examining it.

"Of course, because it's your 7th anniversary. Copper is traditional."

"Please stop," he begged. Kensi ignored him, peering back into the box. "What are you doing?"

"Kirkin said gifts so that means...ah–ha!" She reemerged holding a separately wrapped packet. "Want to guess what's in here?"

"No," he said shortly, yanking the packet from her hand anyway. He ripped it open and tipped out several miniature portraits of himself. Each depicted him in some romance novel-esque setting. Even the one that featured him at a crime scene, had him looking like he was about to rip somebody's clothes off.

"Well, at least I'm not...oh my god, why am I always naked!" he groaned as he got to the last one. Kensi snatched it from him and gave a completely delighted cackle.

"The detail is incredible. The man truly does have an amazing imagination." Before she could get too excited, he grabbed the picture back and stuffed it back in the packet with the rest.

"Your lack of concern for my well-being is touching," he said wryly. Kensi brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh please, you know if he ever actually tried anything I'd break his arms," she assured him.

"Oddly enough, that does make me feel better." He leaned in, kissing her on the cheek and then turned towards the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"I may not be able to burn that monstrosity," Deeks pointed to the sculpture and waved the pictures in the air. "But these, these little suckers are going up in smoke."

Kensi sighed mournfully as he tossed them into a pot, poked a lighter inside and then happily watched them burn.

"Well, at least we have the full-sized versions," she said with a shrug. And they were safely hidden away where Deeks would never find them.


End file.
